


Wallpapers for Spnpairingbingo

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnpairingbingo, F/M, Gen or Pre-Slash, Het, M/M, Slash, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 wallpapers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [SPN Pairing Bingo](http://spnpairingbingo.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Want/Take/Have and edit as you please.

Dean/Abaddon

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/475231/475231_original.png)

Dean/Benny

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/473739/473739_original.png)

Dean/Castiel

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/474805/474805_original.png)

Dean/Jessica Moore

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/478080/478080_original.png)

Dean/Lisa

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/474202/474202_original.png)

Dean/Lisa2

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/476278/476278_original.png)

Dean/Ruby

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/477031/477031_original.png)

Dean/Sam

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/478869/478869_original.png)


	2. Bobby Singer

Bobby/Rufus

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/478591/478591_original.png)


	3. John Winchester

John/Anna

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/474931/474931_original.png)

John/Azazel

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/477828/477828_original.png)

John/Bobby

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/475522/475522_original.png)

John/Buffy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/474049/474049_original.png)

John/Castiel

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/473564/473564_original.png)

John/Ellen

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/473159/473159_original.png)

John/Jo

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/477552/477552_original.png)

John/Kate Milligan

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/472932/472932_original.png)

John/Lisa

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/475913/475913_original.png)

John/Mary

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/472738/472738_original.png)

John/Meg

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/478267/478267_original.png)

John/Michael

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/474390/474390_original.png)

John/OC

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/479163/479163_original.png)


	4. Sam Winchester

Sam/Buffy

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/476622/476622_original.png)

Sam/Buffy b&w

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/476925/476925_original.png)

Sam/Crowley

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/475883/475883_original.png)

Sam/Jo

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/477308/477308_original.png)


End file.
